Shayera Smith
by Historyman 14
Summary: Hawkgirl in the place of Garcian/Emir, and so on. The rest of the JL in the place of the Killer7 members. And the ending.


**OOC: I do not own Killer7. JL, or anything in this story.**

**Union Hotel. Pennsylvania. USA. **

Shayera Smith, last living member of the Killer7 enter the hotel, case in hand. Her head still had that cut from when she open that safe in the school, and found...

As she walks up to the front desk, a memory hits her.

_John Jones Smith __disguise as a bellhop, was looking over somethings when she comes. He turns and she puts several rounds into his chest before a shot to the head ends him._

"What the hell?" She said to herself as she remembers that, and sees the blood. That can't be right. JJ was dead. Dead for good after what happen at the school.

She enters the elevator goes up to the next level, she thinks backs to how this all started. Back to the Celtic Building in Seattle. Mills had sent them to first fight the Smiling Faces. When the 7 first meet that nut, Kun Lan. She exit the elevator and is draw to the Room #203. A another memory comes at her.

_Wally Smith is__ standing at the window listening to music. She enters the room, whistling. She shoots him in the back of the head, killing him instantly, but she still puts a few more rounds into him, breaking the widow. His body hangs out over the side._

Shayera just looks at the still broken widow, blood and glass still on the ground. She walks away and gets back into the elevator. What was that? She try to thinks back to what happen to Japan. Killing the UN leader, Toru Fukushima, and then trying to stop the IEC and save Japan. They kill Jean DePaul, but the talks fail with the four delegates killing each other over a Mah-Jongg. They kill Kirahashi and Akiba at the top of the KAKU building, but in the end, the USA destroy Japan with a volley of two hundred intercontinental ballistic missiles.

She gets out on the third level and is draw to Room #306.

_The big man is taking a __shower, and entirely defenceless. She slowly enters, still whistling, ans shut the door. 4 gun shots later, Clark Smith is dead on the floor of the shower, and she exits. _

Shayera looks the bloody shower. How can anyone take down Clark Smith? (Not courting what happen at the school at Seattle) Her forehead now start to hurt now. She thinks back to what happen at Teaxs. Andrei Ulmeyda blowing up a stadium on ZaKa TV. The 7 got sent to kill him at 'Ulmeyda InterCity' They learn that had got his hands of a part of the mother-funking Yakumo. First Life was a fake. Ulmeyda gives some kid a rocket car and drives it at max power. The US Army shows up. Takes Ulmeyda and gives him some virus and turns him into some super Heaven Smile, and had to kill him.

The elevator stops at the 4th level. The memory hits her.

_Diana Smith is fighting the woman in the hallway, still can't see the face. Diana try to kicks the woman, but she takes Di leg, and breaks it. Even with this, she still punch the woman in the face before the woman breaks her hand, and then shoot her in the keen, and beats her near death. The woman drags Diana to Room #404, and puts her in a wardrobe, and then shoots it. Diana bloody body fells out of it._

What the hell?! She never like Diana, but this...God. She looks at the blood and the open wardrobe. She quickly walks out and back into the elevator. Why! Why was this happening! Who was this woman! Was she Emira Parkreiner? The Bloody Heartland of Japan? The one who kill everyone Coburn and at this hotel? Why was she seeing these flashbacks! Yes, they all die before Harman got they souls, but not like this! As for she...she can't remember how she die. First thing she remember was waking up on the hotel roof, but after that...

She thinks back to Joker, Bruce mentor during his days in SPD who kill him, turn out to be helping Kun Lan by taking the organs from kids and orphans. They shut down at ISZK-LAND amusement park, a front for Joker, and fought some woman that was dress up as a anime schoolgirl. They fought, but the bitch got away with a bus full of orphans. Also at the park, they met the Fallen Angel (Or Cat, of you ask Shayera) With a pair of wings, pale skin and red hair; her breasts, waist and upper-right thigh are bound in red bandages, she gave Bruce the Demon Gun.

They later found Joker villa in the mountains near Seattle. She, Mills, and the others was shocked by the injustice Joker has inflicted on the children when they found a body in the back of a car near the villa. Bruce had beat him in a quick-draw shooutout. Before he could die, Joker taxidermy himself like all the young, female orphans. Nut had it coming.

Elevator stops and she gets out on the next level. And the next flashback.

_She walks to __ Room #502, but John Smith knows she is coming. A few shots are fire from behind the door. She stops, but then opens it, and sees Smith in the widow, gun ready for her. She thinks pf something. She goes over to the next room, and climbs out onto the window ledge. John looks out from behind cove to see where the assassin had gone. He realize what she must have done, but it is too late. The woman shoots John through the window, killing him._

Now, Shayera wanted to throw up. The woman...Emira Parkreiner kill John...just like that. God, she was losing her mind. None of this was real. The others was all kill at Coburn, but here. Not 50, or 30, or how many years back years ago. She slowly walks back to the elevator, and goes up. She needed to get out, but can't. She remembers The Handsome Men, some Power Ranger-lookalikes that kill members of congress. And the big part about them? They had a comic book that foreshadows what they going too. The most recent issue features the Handsome Men taking on Harman Smith, so the 7 needed to move. Bruce found the comic's artist, Trevor Pearlharbor. They found him in the Dominican Republic, where Pearlharbor owns a villa.

Bruce got to the villa first (Everyone else was busy in the city fill with and when he found Pearlharbor, but Pearlharbor said Bruce was going to die because he already wrote it in the comic. Handsome Black show up, but Pearlharbor got kill instead, and Bruce kill Black. This piss the other Handsome Men, and wanted a due in New York. The 7 said yes. Di, and JJ lost they fights, but when Shayera fought Pick, it turn out to be some girl name LOVE Wilcox, a 16-year-old with a prodigious talent for hacking. She explains that she produces propaganda for Electro-Inline Inc., an electronic communications and marketing company who was trying to buy out ZTT Comics, and implies they were the ones behind Pearlharbor's death. After she vows to get revenge on them, even Shayera had to said that her passion is 'inspiring to us all'. LOVE then vanishes in a beam of light. And Wally said something idiotic about aliens, and she hit him for it.

6th floor. 6th flashback.

_Bruce Smith was in a chair in __Room #601. He was talking to Emira, still not seeing the face. They said a few words before __Parkreiner said 'you' the two pull out they weapons, but Emira fires first, killing Bruce._

Shayera did not to ever look at the bloody chair, not after all these...flashbacks. She wanted answers. Now! No more games! No more flashbacks! As she makes her way to the room she met the two odd man when the 7 came here, looking for Matsuoka. Harman was gone. Like he had just left. Samantha was also gone. And in the Forbidden Room (Which turn out to be a lavishly-decorated suite), all she found was a old chess set. Someone was playing with someone, but left right in the middle of the game? Then Mills call. He sounded nervous like hell. Later in his car at the overpass, he told her that the 7 needed to locate Matsuoka, who is suspected to be conducting a meeting with the United Nations at the Union Hotel in Philadelphia. She tells him Harman was MIA. Mills then started to 'tell the truth' as he said about her, and Harman, but some Sniper blow him away and she had to get out of they.

The 7 still go to Union Hotel (Out of respect for Mills) Place was fill with Heaven Smiles. Iwazaru and Travis was acting all creep out, saying 6 people was murdered here years back, the group met two mysterious figures at the top suite of the Union Hotel, saying Matsuoka was not there, and Shayera needed to 'get closer to the truth.' But the oddest thing about it all was some guy name Edo Macalister, the manager at the front desk. He knew her name, saying he remembers the faces of all his guests, and even recognizes her suitcase. he then just vanished.

A few weeks later, back in Seattle. The Smith met some woman name Linda Vermilion, her new contact, and the one who kill Mills. Shayera then wanted to blow the woman away for Mills death, but then Vermilion gives the 7 'last assignment, before telling her to 'decipher how the system works, and seek the real enemies'.

The location was some school in the city call Coburn Elementary School. They found tapes made made by a FBI agent named Holbert, (Shayera thought she heard his voice before.) who was investigating the school in connection with possible corruption within the electoral system. As the killer7 make their way through the school, they learn both from Travis and from Holbert's tapes that the school is actually controlled by the government of another country, Japan! And all the students there are groomed by the Yakumo Party and assigned key posts within the US government. The students then infiltrate the system and essentially control it for the benefit of Japan. The tapes also indicate that Holbert tried to delve into the history of one such student, Emira Parkreiner, but that he simply found conflicting information, like one birth certificate saying he was born back in 1942, and one death certificate saying he die back in 1952, before getting kill by Emira herself.

The 7 got to the principal's office, and Shayera met Benjamin Keane, the principal of the school and a hopeful candidate for the Presidency. Keane invited her to play Russian Roulette. If the Smith won, Keane would tell her a 'secret' If she lost, she would have to kill the President. Of course, she would just kill him, but she play and won. Keane thought he won, but the gun revolver actually holds _seven bullets. _Keane kill myself, buy not before saying ' Women are all the same!' And Shayera wish she had kill him herself. In the back, she found a safe. She some how knew the code, and open, only to find... Harman corpse, and forehead started to bleed. She told no one of what she found.

After they got they way to school gymnasium, he found Kenjiro Matsuoka inside along with the hanged corpse of a large, suited man. Matsuoka reveals the man's identity to be Greg Nightmare, the US Education Secretary, and how 'They cove will be blow.' before leaving. No one could stop him for some reason. As if someone was stopping them. Just then, the corpse reanimated, and had a Golden Gun, Shayera stop cold when she saw the gun. As if it was coming her back. And right after they blow Nightmare legs off, seven Black Smiles pop in. And that was it for 6 of the Killer7. They was no match for the Black Smiles, but then Nightmare drop the Golden Gun. Shayera for it, and use it to kill the Smiles and that fat undead bastard. With the Smith Syndicate all but dead, Shayera had no choice, but go back to Union Hotel. To now learn her follower assassins, and friends was all kill Emira Parkreiner, AKA, the Bloody Heartland. She also learn, before leaving the school, she learn the truth. That the US Presidential Elections are in fact rigged, and that what he discovered (and what he was assassinated for by Linda Vermilion) was the truth about who really controls the country: the Education Ministry. The Ministry organises the election voting within schools and, before the votes are counted, switches them with their own results - the true winner having been decided long ago. All of this both made her head hurt, and the need to kill someone real bad.

She at least enters the suite, Golden Gun out, and ready to kill. The two unknowns are they. "OK. I been though a lot by the past few months. I fought a nut turning girls into dolls to hang on the wall. I fought a Smile with a afro. My team is dead for good. My boss is MIA. I learn that Japan been manipulated the USA since the start of the nation by training kids to be assassins. I learn that the elections have all been rigged by the _Education Ministry _of all thins. And to top it all off. I learn that they all got kill by the _Bloody Heartland._ Now...tell...me... the truth..._now!" _

The man on the left just looks at her, and then said. "It has been a long journey, but it's ends here, Shayera...No. I should calling you by your real name... Emira Parkreiner."

"Emira?..." She said out loud, now more piss that he call her Emira. 'What in the hell of all things are you talking about?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harman Smith. I am the man you saw in your past. Do you remember the incident when six people were murdered in this hotel? You must have seen it yourself...because you...was the killer. The assassin, Emira Parkreiner, was the Ace of Ace's. Who would have thought the killer...was just a 13 year old. It was a deliberate crime, targeted towards the Smith Alliance. It was made up of 7 members, but the leader was not a part of the group. Later investigations found his body in the safe of a school. The investigation unit called them...the Killer7, but the whole affair was never made public. Not because this was a aberration from society, but it involved national security issues, unfortunately, a curse brought upon you...old by tradition. You, Emira, are a assassin, controlled by the government. Someone is watching your every move...from the second i took you in from the roof. You were one of the few assassins with class, and style, but you was out of control. Still, i saw...something venerable about you. Then, it occurred to me...you was no longer a mortal being. Within you, ever so quietly, evil had open it's eyes."

Shayera mind, after all that, was now in super overlord. Not a thing made sense! Not a thing! But yet...it did! Before she could kill...the Harman, and the other man, she found herself on the roof of the hotel. And before her was a girl. The girl look 13. She wearing a red dress shirt with black pants and brown shoes. She also had the same hair color and style, but the thing Shayera saw the first...was a third eye on the girl forehead. It was... Emira Parkreiner! Rage fill Shayera. She was not Parkreiner! She opens fires at Emira, but the rounds have no affect on the assassin. Emira just stands their, looking at Shayera. More enrage, she gets out her favorite melee weapon, a mace. With a warcry, she rush Parkreiner. This time, Emira reacted. She dodge all of Shayera attacks as it she was not ever they. She hits Shayera in the face, and is sent flying back. She lands hard, and Emira goes back to just looking at the Smith. This is when she realize it. The third eye! With the Golden Gun, she fires a shot at the eye. It's just disappear. Emira then puts her own gun in her mouth, and pull the trigger. Blood and brains was everywhere. Parkreiner fell to the ground, and shut her eyes.

Shayera, with cove in Emira blood, remembers. She remembers everything. Who she really was. Her mother coming onto her, and she stabbing her mom like she was Jack the Ripper. She remembers the school. How she was made to be a agent of the UN party, and Japan. How she kill everyone at the school when she turn on her Japanese creators and join with the USA. She remembers coming to the hotel, and killing the Killer7. And she remembers how she at last realize all the death cause by her, and how she try to commit Seppuku for it, but fail. She was...Emira Parkreiner. And she brokers down.

"No...no...it...it wasn't me! It can't be! It's all just a misunderstand! It's has to! I would never...I couldn't...it can't be!" Looking for something to prove the truth wrong. She opens her suitcase...and jumps back in horror. In the case...is all the other members of the 7 weapons. John. JJ. Wally. Diana. Clark. Bruce. All they weapons are they. In her state of horror, stock, realized. She at last accepted the truth.

And Emira Parkreiner and Shayera Smith was one.


End file.
